Always Survive
by toedeli
Summary: Set during the events of Halo 3 ODST, an ODST Trooper named Mason, meets his new Sangheili Ally Zul. The two allies will have to fight together in order to save their homes from the covenant.
1. Chapter 1

Heya there comrades. This will be a Fanfiction of mine, about a Sangheili and a Human. Ya gotta read to know more! -

Mason opened his eyes. He felt dirt in them. He tried to stand up, but he couldn't. Trying to stand up and check what the hell happened is impossible for him at the moment. He was more than confused, he did not even know where he is. He managed to lift his arm a little, rubbing the dirt away. He felt cold rain shivering down his face. He looked around. This Area… it remembered himself of one place. He remembers to have seen it in his simulations. New Mombasa… He found himself alone. In such a huge city… he remembers to have been… was he an ODST or a Marine? He does not remember correctly. Though, his Armor indicates that he is. When he looked around again, he also found a helmet. He now was pretty sure he was an ODST. After closing his eyes for a few seconds, he began to remember a little more. He was going in New Mombasa, unlike other ODSTs with an Aircraft, a Hornet. He was surprised he survived it. After some tries, he managed to stand up. Though, he instantly fell back on the ground. He looked up, seeing the Hornet. He tried to stand up again, though, he did it this time. As he got up, he tried his best to climb up the Hornet. He wanted to check for Survivors. Though, he still felt a great pain in his chest. He tried his best to ignore it, and began climbing up. But as he got up, he only saw a human skull with some flesh attached to it. Not a lovely sight. Though, he knew he had to take everything possible from that Hornet. He remembered that he could still have some useful stuff with him. He was trained as in the Special Operations division, hell, he was trained to fight everything the covenant has. He always was disappointed in not being a Spartan, but he is happy enough at least being an ODST. As he got up, he opened a small reserve within the Hornet. He suddenly felt a great warmth flooding his body. Not only did he have a lot of MREs inside, but also enough Water, Medical Supplies, Magazines, he even had a Sniper Rifle in one of the supply crates! He found other useful stuff, but he had to go in trips to take it all, as it would be too heavy. He got it all in a building, it seemed like an Apartment House. It even had some working lights. He felt luckier than ever before. He heard how many ODSTs are unlucky in such operations. But he totally wasn't.

As he got all Supplies inside, he began searching a room. It was easy to find one, the elevator still worked. He put his stuff inside and wanted to go somewhere around the 40th Floor. He actually found an open door, he could easily enter it. After some time has passed, all his stuff was in the apartment. He now only needed to find a communications relay, his own Up-link is down. He attempted to reboot it, no chance. He sighed. He was still lucky enough, he thought. As he set himself up, he realized he had to search for possible survivors. He walked around the apartment. He saw blood, from Aliens and Humans. He had a firm grip on his weapon. He heard coughing in another room. He knew it was an Alien. He suspected it to be an elite. In his old training he learned how to identify different Covenant Creatures. Well, actually Sangheili to be exact, but practically every human referred to them as elites. He still heard the coughing, but he suspected that the elite was injured. It didn't sound good. He really had to think for a second. He knew that there was a war within the covenants. The Sangheili are getting killed by Brutes. He surely liked the honourable Sangheili more than Brutes. He took the decision that he needed help, someone to speak too. At the risk of his own death. He could either get killed by that Elite, or the Elite and him could ally to get out of this place. He took a deep breath and got in the room. Indeed, there was an Elite, laying on the Ground. A small pond of blood was next to him. It seems like he shouldn't be bleeding since long, so he could still be alright. But before Mason realized it, he saw that the Elite tried to grab his gun. Though, his arms couldn't reach it. They fell down quickly. The Elite only looked with his eyes on him.

"Human, if you are here to kill me, do it quickly. I have no time to wait." The Sangheili said. He clearly was suffering, but he still could be saved.

"Excuse me, but I am not here to kill ya. I will instead help you. Don't ask why, I just need someone to talk to during my time here." Mason replied, with a confident smile behind his mask. The Elite shaked his head.

"Nothing can save me now, fool." He replied in a very dark way.

"I surely can. You lost blood, but I got Medkits. I should atleast try it." He answered calmly.

"No… I will lose my honour if I let you help me… Let me here human. Probably kill some of my kind." He replied, again, in a dark fashion.

"I never killed one of your kind. Only your enemies, brutes. Don't you realize it? We can keep this between us, no one will know. I am soon forced to help you."

The Elite sighed. He knew he had no other choice. He was too weak to resist. "Do it, then. I will not kill you. I am anyways too weak." He said. Mason grinned. He temporarily stopped the bleeding by applying some bandages around the Elite. He will help him in a more advanced way soon. The Elite was very heavy for a human, so he had to drag him a little. He was happy the elevator worked. The Elite looked very discomforted, almost sad to get help. Probably because of their codes of honour, Mason thinks. He knew that he did the right thing. He already heard about negotiations between the Sanghelios and Earth. He was happy to know one thing: Soon, peace will come, to fight the actual evil. But the fight had to go on until then. But this assistance could possibly help.

Mason looked at the Sangheili Warrior. He looked tired, but still determined. "What's your name?" He asked the Elite.

"Zul 'Zoralum" he answered. "What about your name, Human?" Zul asked. "Mine is Mason Smith. Though, a name which you also can hear is 'Doom'. I didn't even select the name, they mainly themed it off a game. They wanted to name me Doomguy at first, but that was too long. They thought it fits after I ripped a Brute's Arm apart and killed him with it." Mason told him. The Elite 'grinned'.

"Sounds like you are a warrior. But how did you do that?" Zul asked. Mason began opened the door to the apartment.

"Well, I don't know. I believe simple rage, but that makes no sense. HQ didn't want me checked for some odd reason." He replied, as he dragged the Elite in. He got out a white blanket which he found in the apartment. He put the Elite on it. Mason then began looking for his medical kits. Though, he stopped for a second. He made a small first aid practice, but for humans, not for Sangheili. He realized that Biofoam could work on Zul. He got some bandages too.

"You'll feel like shit for a few hours. I hope you Sangheili have no problem with that?" Mason asked, grinning. He didn't want to annoy the Elite, but he also allowed himself some humor.

"Hmhmhm. Of course not." Zul also was sort of grinning. Mason applied the Biofoam carefully on the wound, it was a huge one. The Elite did not look very comfortable with this. Though Mason knew the Elite would make it.

After he was done spraying Biofoam on the wound, he applied some bandages around his body. The Elite already looked better. Though, the blanket was full of blue blood. Mason searched another blanket, he put one on himself, and another one on Zel. The Sangheili looked confused.

"What does this mean?" He asks, confused. Thomas laughed a bit. The Sangheili didn't understand Human Culture, of course. It was meant as a friendly gesture, so that the Elite may feel better.

"Well, it is a thing with us humans. It will be a cold night and we still have to talk and observe the city. You could say, it is a sort of 'acceptance'." Mason replied. He hoped the Elite would understand that. It seems like he did, he accepted the Blanket and put it on himself. There was a silence after that. It was something rare to see: A Sangheili and a Human, in peace. It rains outside. They hear aliens on the streets. Covenants.

"So, what are you doing here, Zul?" Mason asked, with a certain curiosity. Zul, still looking outside, took a deep breath.

"I was sent in by Sanghelios. Not by the Covenant. They wanted me to do a mission, kill a Jiralhanae chief on this planet. He has been problematic. As I attacked him, he critically injured me. Leaving me to die, well, until you came." Zul answered. Mason looked at him, with his brown-greenish eyes.

"Well, why was he problematic?" Mason asked Zul. Zul snorted.

"Well. He wishes to interfere between the Human-Sangheili negotiations. And he is still alive. I am still on duty to stop him." Zul said, looking Mason in the eyes.

"We should then find a way to get him, and take him out. When I'm lucky, I may even find my other ODST." Mason said to Zul.

Zul looked out on the streets again. "I hope so. Maybe we will also meet my Sangheili comrades."

Mason would be happy if he would find more allies in the operation. It really would be important.

"Good. I suggest you sleep a little. We are lucky, this is a huge apartment. There is a bedroom for you, on my right. 'Nite." Mason told Zul. The Elite nodded and replied,

"Thanks." He then proceeded to limp to his room. Mason was quite happy that he saved Zul. He seemed like a great ally.

End of Chapter 1, comrades. Sorry if my Writing is not very good, I yet have to learn a lot again. I hope you enjoyed it, and I will continue. Short Q&A:

Q: Will you work a lot with lore?

A: No. I will try to look a lot on lore, but most likely not.

Q: **Will this be a love story in any kind?**

A: _Nope. I may get some Zul x Female Sangheili in, simply to get a very interesting story. Mason will also get some stuff, no worries._

Q: **How often do you update?**

A: _I try to Minimum do 1 Update per week, my best try will be to do an update all 2-3 days. So, await 2 Fanfictions per week (probably)._

Q: **Will you format more?**

A: _Yes! I will begin to format in future, it will look better then._


	2. Chapter 2 - Assaulting and Evading

This is Chapter 2 of my Series. I am still reading myself into more Halo lore, but I'll keep one thing sure: They will get loads of combat. -

Zul awoke during the night. He felt… much better than earlier. It seems the Biofoam works on Sangheili. Zul still was confused, he was about to die, but a human saved him. _A human._ He knew that there are negotiations between Sanghelios and Earth. But they were still "enemies". Zul was unsure. He felt dishonoured that the human saved him. He was about to die a quiet, though painful death. It would take long. But, he didn't ask for a Doctor. He probably got healed, but against his will. The Elite took deep breaths, the cold air filled his lungs. Zul realized that no one will ever know… He could kill the Human, Mason. But when he would do that, he would lose his personal honour. He is in life debt. On many planets, you can repay your "debt" by yourself saving your saver. But on Sanghelios, it is permanent. And if the human gets his life saved by Zul, they are forced to eternally fight together. He knows that a battle stands before him. The Human is a soldier. But Zul knew, if necessary, he would die with the human… he should simply call him by his name, Mason. He can be grateful for the decisions Mason made. Any other ODST would have most likely _killed him at sight_. Without hesitation. But Mason was the first friendly human he met. He remembered his old classes on Sanghelios. He learned a lot about the humans. Their basic language, their history, but never their culture. Their culture was probably described as " _being Sangheili slaughtering heretics_ ". He thought about the negotiations. And if the Universe sees an ODST and a Sangheili, standing side by side, fighting off the true enemy, Humans and Sangheili. Both factions will open their eyes, realizing. Zul knew it could happen that he has to sleep a bit more. In only a few hours, he has to go with Mason, finding his, and the comrades of Mason. He walked the up the small staircase, and got in his room. He laid down on the bed, closing his eyes, and then sleeping.

The time quickly passed, for both warriors. Mason had some MREs with him. Zul looked at him.

"Are we going somewhere?" He said, he was curious. Mason nodded.

"Affirmative. We're going to help in a stranded ODST. I got us an Uplink again." Mason throws a chip to Zul. Zul can insert it in his comms.

"Has there anything been said about any Sangheili?" Zul asked. For a Warrior, he sounded quite nervous. Mason was surprised by that.

"Yes, why?" Mason asked.

"Hm… We would have to go. Do we have weapons? I got my Plasma Sword, but in the name of Sanghelios, that may not be enough." Zul said. Mason nodded and opened one of the crates.

"Here. Catch this." He threw him a Shotgun and a SMG. "We got enough guns." Mason said, grinning. Mason took a Sniper Rifle and a SMG.

They were sure that there were a lot of hostiles. Zul had 2 Plasma Grenades, which he took with him. He got one grenade by Mason. Mason himself got 3 Grenades. "And don't forget the shield", he said before taking a Bubble Shield.

They got in one of the elevators, bringing them down. For many people, the height difference between Sangheili and Humans were quite huge. While the average human is above 180 Centimeters, the average Sangheili can be over 230 Centimeters. Zul was 232 Centimeters. Mason was 218 Centimeters, 228 with Armour. That was very tall for a human.

As they got down, the rain from the last night stopped. That may give them some problems with their cover, but they knew there was a chance rain would come again a bit later.

"Here is Doom, are you still alive Kilo?" Mason asked through comms. There was a brief silence, before a voice literally erupted.

" _HERE IS KILO, WE ARE UNDER HEAVY FIRE, I AM ALRIGHT BUT THE GIRL TOTALLY ISN'T! I HAVE SEEN THIS ARMOUR SOMEWHERE, SHE MAY HAVE A HIGHER RANK, SO I NEED HELP!_ " Kilo screamed through the comms.

"Copy that, Kilo. We are En-Route." Mason said. Zul was running. Mason ran after him. He was sure the Sangheili would try to protect the higher ranked person.

"Mason, quicker! I have to protect one of Council, she even is the daughter of a Kaidon, a very influential one… I will explain later!" Zul yelled, quickly turning around. Mason ran quicker. From the distance they already could hear a firefight. Zul was very quick, he ran like… he was scared of someone's death. It could be because she could bring him power, but he had worry in his tone. Probably his courtship partner?

They arrived quickly. They got in a building, to attack the enemy from above. Mason was quite proud when he saw his comrade, Kilo. He fought against a ton of enemy soldiers, brutes, all kinds of other aliens. Mason set his Sniper Rifle up. Zul, with a small hesitation, laid himself on the ground, waiting for a signal. He had an Energy Sword in his hands. Kilo got shot in the arm. Mason was still waiting for a perfect shot. A Brute came to Kilo, probably wanting to kill the human. But before the brute could even pull the trigger, Mason took the shot on the brute. Zul, even if he had strong weapons, ran down with his simple Energy Swords, running towards the other brute. Mason jumped down, just after taking the Shotgun he gave to Zul. He saw a Grunt trying to man a turret, though, he took him out in a shot with his SMG which would have made a marksman proud. A Jackal sat in the roofs, acting as Sniper, Kilo took him out with his own SMG. They now all came closer together. You could now almost say, a miracle happened. Normally, Elites and Humans still distrust each other. But… Zul and Mason aligned back on back, fighting the remaining enemy forces. Something like that has never been seen. Kilo threw a Hand Grenade, killing the last of the covenant in this area. Mason sighed in relief, this was not very easy. His shields were not damaged, but this still was very difficult. He was surprised how quick they killed them, considering the two brutes.

"Kilo, my man! So you also allied up with a Sangheili?" Mason said, giving a firm handshake to his comrade.

"Pretty much, Doom, she was apparently affected by the betrayal of brutes, as the Sangheili call it. I got a message recently, there are negotiations in progress." Kilo said. He took off his helmet, showing his dark skin colour and hair. He began shaking hands with Zul.

"My name is Daniel Thomson, nice to meet you. So, you are on our side?" He asked the Elite. Zul nodded.

"It seems like it. And to get off this city and win this war, we have to ally." Zul answered. Mason nodded on that.

"Correct. It will not take long until the covenant will try to invade Sanghelios…" Mason cut his sentence, as he saw the other Elite awaking. Zul got to her, putting her hands on her shoulder, putting her down a little. The other Elite groaned, Mason realized a huge wound on her.

"She got hit pretty hard, I don't know if we can get her up again…" Daniel said, in a grim tone. Daniel was before he joined the ODSTs the son of a father, which was working in the office of communications between Sangheili and Mankind. There wasn't a lot to do, as most Sangheili did not really wish communicating, but now since the pacts that were made, Sangheili talked to Humans a lot more again. Daniel's father said "His Desk was full of work".

The two ODSTs were now helping Zul to carry the Elite. Mason manoeuvred them to his basement. They were lucky, rain soon came up and erased the blood traces. There were no snipers or something else. As they got in the elevator, Mason saw Zul quite worried. That was something he never has seen on the face of a Sangheili. As the Elevator came to a halt, they ran out, still carrying the Sangheili. Zul quickly opened the door, then they all ran in.

"Daniel, Biofoam at the Kitchen!" Mason yelled as they put the elite down on a blanket. Daniel ran to the kitchen, Zul was looking at Mason and asked him:

"Is there anything I can probably do?"

Mason looked at him. He thought for a second. Yes, there is something he could do.

"Zul, we could possibly await heavy enemy forces if they have managed to spot us just a little bit. Get a Sniper Rifle and take everything out from the covenant. Zul took the Human Sniper Rifle. He hoped he knew how to use it.

Mason knew Biofoam was probably not the best thing for her. It would not keep for very long. He knew this operation was most likely already done for, most soldiers are already dead. The Uplink was there, but the communications could be terrible.

"Daniel, try to communicate with HQ, quick! We have to evac the Sangheili and ourselves!" He told Daniel. Daniel nodded and ran to his backpack, which contains a communications device. He would try to break through the jam, somehow. Mason was applying the Biofoam. He did not know how to stitch the wound, so he had to apply the bandages very tightly, so that the Biofoam could hold for a while. Zul yelled from the window,

"I see about 10 Grunts, 2 Jiralhanae and 3 Kig-Yar!"

Mason knew, they had to get away. Ammo isn't infinite, and now they have someone who is injured in their team. Mason finished the bandages quickly, he then ran to the stairs, to block them off as good as only possible. He proceeded to destroy the elevator. As he ran back in, Zul was killing as many as possible, but he had no grenades or plasma balls left. Mason had a single grenade, which he decided to throw at his old Hornet. The Hornet exploded at instant, killing at least one brute.

"We got our communications back!" Daniel yelled. Mason ran to the small station, he had to act, now.

"HQ, do you copy? I repeat, do you copy?" He said over the comms. There was a silence for a few second, until,

" _Here is HQ, we do copy. Identify yourself."_ The Radio spat out.

"Here is ODST Trooper 'Doom', I require evacuation, now! I found an injured Sangheili of high rank, the mission has to be aborted! Most ODSTs here are already dead or getting the hell out of here!" He continued speaking.

" _Listen closely Doom. We are currently at peace with the Sangheili. If we can rescue the Sangheili, there may be further communications between us and them, probably even forming an alliance!"_ The voice over the radio said. " _You have to go to the Hospital Landing Platform, we can pick you up from there! We are already sending in a Pelican. It would take 10 Minutes if you would go to it, but if you take a car it takes less than 2 Minutes. We detected a UNSC Warthog at a Garage, we will link it to your helmet. Good luck, Soldier. Over and out."_

Mason got as much ammo as possible, so did everyone else. The injured Sangheili tried to speak, but her speaking was understandable. Zul, as he is the strongest, would carry the Sangheili. Mason and Daniel would keep them off, then Mason would drive the Warthog to the Hospital. If they would be lucky, no one of them would die. As Mason earlier blocked the stairs, they need to unblock them. It took a long while, but they managed to do it. Suddenly, a loud noise could be heared, the building began to crumble. They now ran down the stairs as fast as they could, knowing if they would only briefly stop, they would die. The ground began shaking more and more. At the first floor, the building was about to crumble, so they jumped out of the windows. The enemies began shooting at them, but the building was falling on the covenant.

"Take THAT, dirty scums!" Daniel yelled, cheering.

They had to crack open the Garage door, which took a while. But as they opened it, they could see the Warthog with a Turret. Zul turned to Mason.

"Mason, if I don't make it, don't let her die, please. But if we both make it, we will fight together against the covenant, the actual evil ones. Those who betrayed me and my people." He said, in a serious tone. Mason nodded.

"No one will die. But we got no time. Get on the Warthog. Lock and load."

Bloody hell, I loved writing this chapter for some reason. I still have to improve a lot, but eh. This is already good enough. Thanks lads for reading this one. As said, the first 3 chapters will mainly be the beginning of this story, so they will go over quickly. But I really hope you will still stay with me. If we get this story fully running, I will do some cool stuff for you guys. Anyways, see you until next time, which may be today if I have nothing to do ;)

-Toedeli


	3. Chapter 3 - Evasion

Part 3 of my story, comrades. Kind of inactive, so don't expect planned and frequent uploads, rip. I try my best though! -

As the unusual group got on the Warthog. While Mason was driving, Daniel got on the Turret. Zul took the secondary front seat. They laid the Sangheili down, in the back of the Warthog. Mason managed to activate it with a password, the secondary option for USMC Marines who lost their keys. They drove out of the garage and began heading to the hospital. The Hospital has been marked on their HUD, which was useful. The streets of New Mombasa were wiped out, there were no signs of life. It was not a very beautiful view, Mason was sure that he saw how Zul tried to look away. Yes, it was the covenant. A faction in which he once believed in, but got betrayed by the faction. The Sangheili are without belief, thrown into a civil war. He could only hope that they were willing to cooperate with mankind. Together, they could finally defeat the ones who are trying to kill everyone. Mason was carried a little away. He suddenly felt a tugging on his shoulder. Zul tugged him away, as he realized there was a sniper in the roofs. Multiple ones! The Sniper were most likely Jackals, Mason thought. They are pretty effective with their high accuracy. So they should had to take care. The streets were full of water, the Warthog began to glide a little. Mason was trying his best in gaining control of the vehicle, which slided around. Zul held himself tightly on the Warthog, but Daniel looked as he was about to fly away. Because of that, Mason tried to crash in one of the smaller cars, that could help them…

"Hold tight!" He yelled, just before driving into the car. The car sounded an alert, but nothing more. As the Warthog could be controlled again, they were driving towards the hospital, they almost arrived… the Jackals were still firing at them, but that was the smallest problem. The Biofoam wouldn't hold much longer on the Sangheili, Mason knew that. He brought the car to it's limits and is driving very fast. The Jackals were out of sight, and the hospital was only a few hundred meters away.

"So Zul, couldn't you lie to the Jackals and tell them you lead 'em?" Mason asked Zul. Zul shaked his head.

"No. They are not very intelligent, but understand the order 'Kill all Sangheili on sight.'" Zul answered.

"That's unfortunate! We can hope that we don't meet too many of 'em!" Mason said.

"We can hope." Zul replied. "I am just more concerned about my courtship partner. If she dies, that would be horrible."

Mason wasn't smiling as he heard that. The Biofoam could probably only hold less than 15 minutes or something around that. He realized the hospital was only a hundred meters away. He already began slowing the Warthog down.

"Zul, you pick her up! Daniel, stay together with Zul! I'll clean the way!" Mason yelled. Daniel replied with "Oorah!". Zul looked confused on that, but decided to keep his mouth shut, at least so long until they are away from the planet. The Warthog stopped, and everyone jumped out, Zul picked the female Sangheili up which was moaning in pain. Mason never thought to ever see an Elite in pain. But if the elevator works, they would be very lucky.

The Hospital looked abandoned, it had no living souls, but those of the small team. All beds either were shredded in parts, or were laying on the ground. In some places, the lights were off. It gave a dark atmosphere.

"Huma- I mean Mason, are you sure we aren't running in a trap?" The Sangheili whispered. Mason looked concerned.

"I have no idea. If we survive this, the first thing I'll do in my Freetime, is getting something cold to drink. Daniel, you should activate your Flashlights, in case it gets darker." Mason answered. Daniel nodded and said "Got it.", before activating his flashlight. They called the Elevator, everything seemed calm so far. A weird groan came from nowhere. Before they realized it, a small troop of Grunts and Jackals surrounded them. Like on commando, Daniel and Mason threw all tables down, forming a small defense around the Sangheili. "Daniel, got any 'Nades?" Mason yelled to Daniel. Daniel nodded, and gave him one. Daniel briefly prayed for a good shot, then he threw the grenade. At first it seemed like the grenade would not fly to its destined location, but it did. Before some grunts realized it, they were blown in pieces. The called elevator came down, and opened the doors. "Get in!" Mason yelled. He shot some last shots with his SMG, killing a Jackal, just before entering. As they all were in the elevator, they had to take deep breathes. The blank elevator was pretty fast, there were only 20 floors left.

"Zul, I got an idea. You also gotta listen Dan." Mason said, as Zul and Daniel turned to him. "There will probably be a small defense up there. Probably not though. Or our troopers are fighting with the covenant. In all case. Rush to the ship. Zul, I suggest taking your hands up a little, I don't know if every Marine yet likes Sangheili." Zul nodded. Daniel checked his last clips. "I'll definitely have to drink after this," Daniel whispered to himself. The elevator stopped, and everyone readied themselves. But as the elevator opened, a Pelican and some Marines were around the area. As they saw Zul, they looked confused.

"They're friendly, Marines. Did you get the Memo?" Mason told them. They nodded.

"Sir, we got it, sir. But we still have to look out for potential hostiles, sir. Forgive us, sir, if the Sangheili are helping you." A young Marine replied. Mason nodded.

"Good. Call the Fleet, we got one injured Sangheili Female. No other injuries." Mason ordered him. The Marine saluted and replied "Sir, yes sir!" and walked off, with the other Marines. They got towards the pelican. As the group got in, they looked back for a while. They could see buildings on fire, some even falling apart. Zul tried to look away a little. Daniel saw that.

"Hey mate, don't worry. We can't blame an entire species for the commands of some idiots. Don't worry, alright?" Daniel said to Zul. Zul briefly nodded. "Got it," he replied. The ramp was closing, and they were going higher.

"So Zul, do you think this should be our only operation, as a team?" Mason asked Zul. Zul shaked his head.

"No. My honour is with you. You saved my life, and we will work together. I also saved your life, so we are actually forced to fight together. Not that I complain, comrade." The Elite answered, while grinning. Mason laughed and gave him his hand. "Welcome to the Team, then!" he said, laughing. On that, Daniel was smiling. Of course, the small Team there was surely not yet huge, but it was a good start. The Pelican was already exiting the orbit. They would briefly be transferred to a ship probably. The Female Elite was still looking very tired, but she was alive. Zul walked with his big feet to her, loud stomps coming from his feet. He spoke to her in Sangheili, slowly and comforting. Daniel seemed really happy.

"Really, I never thought we would be an actual thing! I trusted in your leadership, but hell, I did surely not think we're working with aliens! Dude, I only hope we get some free time after this mission. That would be awesome, mostly to get used to work together. Do you think so too?" Daniel asked. Mason smiled on that.

"I believe we still have to build our Alliance with the Sangheili, right? I am sure we're possibly staying with Zul on Earth for a while, but soon on Sanghelios!" Mason replied, in a very happy tone. It seemed like Daniel was eager to do all of that.

Only 10 Minutes later, they were on the ship. It was a rather small one, compared to other. This was mainly made for Medical Services, as they only need to get the Female Sangheili back on her feet. Now, curiosity came up in Mason.

"What's her name actually?" He asked Zul. Zul walked with him and Daniel along a hallway.

"Naso 'Zumaii. I am very happy about the fact that I am courting her. And this could only get me higher chances. But as you humans may say, I think she 'loves me'. I am probably not a very rich person, but one of the best Swordsmen on Sanghelios." Zul answered. He sounded happy.

"Hey, so we just saved your wife?" Daniel asked, curious.

"In fact, you did, Human…" Zul got stopped mid-sentence by Daniel, repeating his name to Zul. Zul nodded. They walked to the Debrief Room, it was reserved for them. The walls of the ship were gray, that's why Mason and Daniel always loved to be on planets. Even the most terrible combat is more enjoyable than this. The Debrief Room only had one other person inside of it. An Officer, apparently a Lieutenant. The group entered the room.

"Sit down, please." The Lieutenant said. Zul, Mason and Daniel sat down. "I am Lieutenant Gabriels. As you may already have been told, you have done well. We have quite good news for you. The first of them is for your Squad Mason. It has been granted by Sangheili Command and als USMC Command that Zul is able to participate in your squad. The only essential part of the deal is, is that you are being re-routed to one of our first bases of Sanghelios, near the land of a Kaidon which shows his gratitude for you saving his daughter. When arriving on Sanghelios, he wishes to speak to the three of you. Most likely congratulating you. And I also have to congratulate you, you have officially managed to give us the permission to do a base on Sanghelios. That should not stay unrewarded, of course. Zul, seeing that you had a good rank in the Sanghelios Military, we decided to grant you the rank of Sergeant. Daniel, you're promoted to Sergeant, for great duties on the Battlefield. Mason, due to your doing an important job in the alliance of the Sangheili and Humans, we decided to grant you the rank of Master Sergeant." Lieutenant Gabriels said, finishing his sentence. He smiled.

"Well, I believe you have duties to do. I suggest organizing your squad and already preparing… you'll go very soon to Sanghelios. Meaning, before the other Soldiers. But today, you should visit Earth a bit. Show the Sangheili some of our culture."

Mason was still very suprised. He always dreamed of beig a Master Sergeant… all was good so far. He found a new friend, had his squad and he's a Master Sergeant. Mason is really happy.

"Sir, yes sir!" He said, before saluting. He left the room with Zul and Daniel.

"You know what this means, right?" Daniel asked. "We'll soon be on another planet!"

Mason laughed. "Well Zul, how's it on Sanghelios?" Zul looked at him, talking in a happy tone.

"Lovely! As young boy, I loved to play in the Forest. But even the Nature is great." Zul answered.

"Great!" Mason said. "Then let's pack our stuff. Then we'll go to Earth!"

Holy, I was AWAY for way too long… sorry comrades… I promise I'll be active again. Life can be a bitch. Anyways, I'm motivated to write! So let's do this!


End file.
